1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly for vertically mounting a hard disk drive within a portable computer casing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most portable computers are equipped with a hard disk drive (HDD) for mass data storage. As portable computers have evolved into more sophisticated computer systems with smaller dimensions and lighter weight, efforts have been directed at providing increasing amounts of data storage with smaller weight and physical dimensions.
In conventional designs, as shown in FIG. 6, an HDD 4 is horizontally inserted into a portable computer 5 through a side opening 52 defined in a casing 51 thereof. To guide the HDD 4 into the casing 51, a pair of guiding rails 53 shown in dashed lines is provided in the casing 51. However, with the space in the portable computer 5 being very valuable, there is little room available for such guiding rails 53. In addition, the insertion or withdrawal of the HDD 4 into or from the side opening 52 will bring static charges to electronic components (not shown) in the computer 5, which are sensitive to the static charges.
Furthermore, to bring a header connector 42 (shown in phantom) at a rear end of the HDD 4 into proper and reliable connection with mating connectors 54 (shown in phantom) in the casing 51, one has to forcibly push the HDD 4 into the side opening 52. This may cause problems. A very important factor to be taken into consideration in engaging the connectors 42 and 54 is that the connectors 42 and 54 have to be in exact alignment with each other. An imperfect alignment, which is usually caused by manufacturing tolerance or undesired deformation or improper insertion of the HDD 4 into the side opening 52, may result in physical damage to the connectors 42 and 54.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems by providing a connector assembly to vertically mount an HDD on a PCB in a portable computer casing.